


All-American Apparel

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, I blame the caprbb slack chat, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shameless Smut, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Software developer Bucky Barnes is a big Captain America fan. Of course he had to meet Steve Rogers for the first time while wearing a Captain America hoodie.





	All-American Apparel

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a guy wearing the most amazing cap hoodie at the train station, and then thanks to the CapRBB slack chat's encouragement this meet cute was born.

Bucky Barnes was a pretty normal guy. He'd had a pretty normal upbringing--ma, pop, and his little sister Becca--without any particularly life-changing drama. He got good grades, went to a good college, and was now a software developer. 

Then the battle of New York had happened. 

Bucky and his family had been lucky--they'd all been visiting Bucky's grandma upstate when the aliens had invaded, and when they'd returned to the city their homes were pretty much unscathed. 

But the battle of New York had flung one person in particular into the limelight--Bucky's personal hero. 

Captain America. 

It wasn't just because he was hot like burning, as Bucky told himself at least twice a day. There was something about him, something truly good, that made Bucky's heart flutter in his chest. 

A full two years later, and Bucky still loved Steve Rogers. He dated a lot, but it never worked out because none of them measured up to Bucky's ideal guy. 

That and most guys were assholes, but whatever. 

It was casual Friday at the office, and Bucky pulled on his Captain America hoodie over a white t-shirt and jeans. That hoodie was his pride and joy. It looked like Cap’s suit, and the hood even had little eye holes. In short, it was the best hoodie ever made. 

He was waiting at the bus stop by himself when another guy arrived. Bucky was too busy choosing what to listen to next on his iPhone to pay much attention to the guy, until he cleared his throat loudly. 

“I like your hoodie,” the guy said with a laugh, and Bucky looked up. 

“Uh.” There stood Steve Rogers, in jeans and a blue button down shirt, looking like every wet dream Bucky had ever had. Bucky blushed a deep red. “Thanks?”

Steve smiled at him, and Bucky thought his legs were going to give way. “I hear they make them for the stealth suit now too,” he said conversationally, and Bucky bit back a whimper. 

“Oh?”

Steve's smile softened, and he held out his hand. “I'm Steve.”

“Yeah! I mean, uh, hi.” Bucky could have kicked himself. He was not being smooth at all. “I'm Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you.” Steve paused for a moment, then said, “Is this bus usually on time? Only I have a meeting I really shouldn't be late for.”

“Uh, yeah, usually. But why are you… I mean, I've never seen you get this bus before.” _Get a grip, Barnes!_ he thought to himself, giving himself a mental shake. 

Steve smiled wryly. “Yeah. My bike is in the shop right now, so it's public transport for me.”

“Oh, man, that sucks.”

“I don't know.” Steve's gaze was searching. “It's not so bad. There are definitely compensations.”

Did he mean…? “Uh,” Bucky began, but was saved from having to think of a way to respond when the bus arrived. 

They got on, and Steve sat beside him. The bus was pretty crowded, but not so crowded that Steve couldn't have found a seat by himself if he'd wanted. Bucky's heart leapt. 

“So, Bucky, what do you do?”

“I'm a software developer? Which, I don't know, probably seems pretty dull to you.”

Steve smiled at him. “Not at all. Without people like you we wouldn't have the tech we do now. And don't tell anyone, but…” Steve lowered his voice to a whisper, “...I kinda like technology.”

Bucky's eyes widened, and he felt like his cheeks were on fire. Was Steve Rogers flirting with him?

“So, Bucky, tell me about yourself.”

Bucky shrugged. “Not much to tell. I live alone in Brooklyn--well, I say alone. I have a grouchy old cat who rules the house. And, uh, I think my little sister is gonna come visit me next week? So that'll be nice.”

“You live alone? No boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nope, no boyfriend. I date, but men tend to be assholes.”

“I'm not an asshole,” Steve murmured with a smile, and Bucky's heart thudded in his chest. “Maybe we should have dinner.”

“Oh?” Bucky squeaked, then cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, that's… I'd like that.”

“We should probably exchange numbers so we can figure something out,” Steve said, and Bucky nodded frantically. 

Numbers exchanged--and Bucky couldn't believe he had Steve Rogers’s number in his phone now, what the hell--Steve got up. 

“Next stop is mine. But it was really nice to meet you, Bucky. And I guess I'll text you later.”

“Okay!” Bucky managed, and waved at Steve as he got off the bus. When Steve was gone, Bucky sank down into his seat and hugged himself. He was gonna go on a date with Steve Rogers! God, his life was so surreal. 

***

He didn't get anything from Steve until three p.m., by which point he was almost vibrating out of his skin. But then his phone pinged, and he lunged for it, almost knocking over his coffee in the process. 

_Hey, Bucky! Sorry, meetings all morning. I'll be out the country for the rest of today but should be back tomorrow. How does dinner tomorrow night sound? Steve_

Bucky managed not to squeal, and typed back furiously. 

_Sounds great! Where and when? Bucky_

He debated putting “xx” at the end, but figured they weren't there yet. A few moments later, Steve texted back with the name of an Italian restaurant in Brooklyn, suggesting they meet there at seven. Bucky sent back a message agreeing with the plan. A minute later, his phone pinged again. 

_Awesome. Can't wait to see you. Steve_

Bucky's breath caught in his throat. Steve Rogers couldn't wait to see him? He must be dreaming. He pinched himself in the arm to try and wake himself up, but… “Ow!” He rubbed at the reddened patch, frowning. Okay, not a dream. 

He was actually going on a date with Steve Rogers. 

His life was _awesome_.

***

He didn't hear anything else from Steve--which was unsurprising since Bucky assumed “out of the country” meant “on a mission”. 

That evening, Bucky stood in front of his mirror in black slacks, a black button down shirt, and his rainbow belt buckle for some color. He looked at his hair consideringly for a few moments, then grabbed a hair tie and pulled it back into a messy bun. 

Pleased with his reflection, he nodded at himself in the mirror, then grabbed his jacket, keys, and wallet before leaving. 

Bucky arrived at the restaurant a full ten minutes early, but Steve was there already, sitting on a bar stool, looking so lickable that Bucky had to suppress a whimper. He was also wearing black slacks, which Bucky could see hugged his ass nicely, and another blue button down, this one in a kind of shimmery material. He looked up at Bucky, his blue eyes shining in the light, and Bucky's heart caught in his throat when Steve smiled. 

“Hey,” Steve said softly, and Bucky swallowed around a mouth gone dry. “You look great.”

“Hi. You, uh, you too. Have you been waiting long?”

“Nah, only five minutes or so.” There was a moment of silence, then Steve reached out and took his hand. “Shall we get our table?”

Bucky nodded, thrilling at the feel of Steve's hand in his, and a server appeared at Steve's elbow. 

They were led to a table hidden in a little alcove, and they sat down opposite each other. 

“Would you like to order your drinks now?” the server asked Steve, completely ignoring Bucky. Steve noticed this and frowned. 

“I don't know. What do you want, Bucky? Beer? Or will we order some wine?”

The server was still making gooey eyes at Steve, and Bucky hid a smirk. 

“I don't know. I do like wine, but it has an interesting effect on me,” he told Steve, looking at him through his eyelashes. 

Steve looked at him for a moment, then turned to the server. “We'll have your wine list, please,” he croaked. 

The server nodded and gave Bucky a dirty look before flouncing off. 

“So when you say interesting…?”

Bucky grinned. “Let's just say you might not want to share a cab with me after dinner if you're worried about public decency laws.”

“Oh, I don't know,” Steve said as the server returned with the wine list. “I think sharing a cab is sounding better and better.”

Steve picked something expensive and fancy sounding from the wine list, and they opened their menus. 

Bucky took his time choosing, sipping slowly at his wine when it was poured. He didn't want to drink too much too fast--he hadn't been lying to Steve. Wine really did make him ridiculously horny. 

Once their food had been ordered, Steve sat back, nudging Bucky's foot with his own. “So, uh. You mentioned you have a little sister?”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah. She's seven years younger than me, her name is Becca, and she's a pain in my ass sometimes but I love her, you know?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “I kinda wish I'd had siblings? But then--” he shrugged and took a sip of his wine, “--I guess it wouldn't have made much difference now.”

“It must have been tough,” Bucky said softly. “Coming out of the ice with everything different?”

Steve smiled wanly. “Yeah, it was a hell of a trip. And the fact that I know the son of a guy I fought with during the war is weird, you know?”

“Tony Stark, right?”

“Yeah. He's kind of an asshole, but then his dad could be too so I guess that's not really a surprise.” Steve laughed. “Man, we used to have some times.”

“I'd say you must like this century, but I guess you don't really have a choice.”

“Eh, this century isn't so bad. I mean, it was pretty crappy during the war. Modern medicine is amazing, you know? Plus now there are 24 hour delivery places, which is great when I've been on a long mission and get back at ass o’clock in the morning and I'm starving.”

Bucky laughed. “So it's the little things as much as the bigger stuff?”

“Yeah. I mean, yeah, technology has come on a hell of a lot, and all that, but the little stuff is good too. Music. Art.” Steve paused, looking down into his wine glass. “If I ever get out of the hero gig I'd like to go back to art school.”

“You were in art school?”

Steve flicked him a small smile as the server put steaming hot plates of gooey pasta in front of them. “Yeah. I was a pretty good artist back in the day.”

“You could draw me, if you like,” Bucky told him, his tone flirtatious. 

“Hmm, I haven't done any life drawing in a while. I might just take you up on that,” Steve replied, his eyes dark as he looked at Bucky before picking up his fork. 

Conversation flowed easily as they ate, and Bucky found himself falling further and further for Steve. Handsome, a good guy, and interesting? No wonder he was smitten. 

Their pasta finished, the server returned to collect their plates and ask if they wanted to see the dessert menu. Bucky declined, but when Steve pouted he laughed. 

“You get a dessert if you want, man. I'm not gonna judge you.”

“Okay,” Steve said happily, and ordered the chocolate honeycomb cheesecake. 

After his first mouthful, Steve groaned. “Bucky, god, you have to taste this.”

Steve picked up a forkful and Bucky leaned across the table, closing his eyes as Steve fed him the sweet cheesecake.

“Oh my god, that is good,” Bucky said after he'd swallowed, and Steve grinned. 

“Want more?”

“I'm gonna get fat,” Bucky protested, laughing, but still allowed Steve to feed him. 

They had managed to polish off two bottles of wine between them, and Bucky was starting to feel a little tingly. Steve insisted on paying the check--”You can get it next time,” sending a thrill through Bucky at the implication that there would be a next time--and they stumbled together into the cool New York air. 

Steve turned to hail a cab, but Bucky pulled him in. 

“Steve. I really wanna kiss you right now,” he said breathlessly. 

“So kiss me,” Steve said with a smirk, and Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, dragging him in for a wet, messy kiss. He felt Steve's arms tighten around his waist as they kissed, and moaned into it. “Shit,” Steve said, pulling back. “Okay, we need a damn cab right now.”

He hailed a cab, and when it pulled up he bundled Bucky into the back before climbing in after him. Steve gave the driver his address then turned to Bucky. 

“Now, where were we?” he murmured, before leaning in and capturing Bucky's lips with his. Bucky's hand came up to grip Steve's bicep--and Jesus, Steve was _built_ \--then slid down to squeeze his thigh. Steve moaned, loudly enough that the driver cleared his throat, pulling Bucky closer. 

Bucky was so wrapped up in kissing Steve he wasn't aware of the cab stopping, but then Steve was pulling back and throwing money at the driver as he dragged Bucky out the back seat onto the sidewalk. 

They ran up the stairs to Steve's apartment together, giggling like little kids as they went, and as soon as they were inside Steve was pushing him against the wall, kissing and sucking at his throat. Bucky whined as Steve nipped at his chin, before dragging him into a deep kiss. 

“You got a bedroom?” Bucky asked, and Steve grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him through to his room. 

They kissed as they stripped themselves hurriedly, both impatient to just get naked already. When they were down to their underwear, Steve pressed his hand to the front of Bucky's boxers, against his hardening cock, and Bucky groaned. 

“I really wanna suck you,” Steve murmured against his mouth. “Can I?”

“Fuck, Steve, you do whatever you want,” Bucky replied with a hoarse laugh. Steve picked him up like he weighed nothing--and if that wasn't a huge turn-on, Jesus--and dropped him on the bed, before climbing on top of him. He stripped Bucky of his boxers and socks, before removing his own, and leaned down for another kiss. 

Steve began to stroke him as they kissed, and Bucky began to move his hips, frantically fucking Steve's fist. 

“Hmm, look at you, so desperate for it,” Steve said, smirking. “You really want my mouth on you, huh?”

“Please, Steve, please, oh god,” Bucky babbled, as Steve shifted down, biting gently on his nipples, and making his back arch off of the bed as Steve teased the sensitive nubs. 

Then Steve was kissing down his stomach, before sucking kisses down his cock to his balls. When Steve started sucking on his balls, Bucky cried out, his hand going to clutch at the back of Steve's head. 

Steve let Bucky's balls fall from his mouth and licked up his cock, taking the head into his mouth and starting to suck. Bucky's hands fisted in the sheets as Steve began to stroke him in tandem with his sucking, tongue fluttering around the head of Bucky's cock. 

“Fuck, Steve, I'm not gonna last long,” Bucky gasped out. 

“Do it, Bucky. Come in my mouth,” Steve said, before going back to sucking him. 

Bucky could feel his orgasm building as he watched Steve sucking him, getting lost in the sensations of that hot, wet, talented mouth around his cock. 

“Oh god, oh Steve, oh fuck I'm gonna come, fuck, fuck, _Steve_ ,” he cried out as he came hard down Steve's throat. Steve swallowed around him, sucking him until he pulled away, sensitive. 

Steve slid up the bed to kiss him, and Bucky could taste himself on Steve's tongue. He moaned into the kiss, grasping hold of Steve's cock and starting to stroke. 

“Tell me how you like it,” he murmured, and Steve gasped. 

“A little tighter, yeah like that. And a little wetter. Not so much friction.”

Bucky spat into his hand and went back to stroking Steve's cock, and Steve moaned. 

“Oh, fuck, yeah, Bucky, just like that, fuck. You're gonna make me come so hard.”

Bucky swiped his thumb through the precome glistening on the head of Steve's cock, spreading it around the head, before getting back to stroking him with more intent. Steve was moaning almost constantly now, then suddenly cried out, “Fuck, Bucky, fuck I'm gonna come.”

“Yeah, do it, Steve. Come for me. Come all over me.”

Steve whined, then groaned as his cock began to spurt over Bucky's fist and stomach. 

“Fuck,” Steve said breathlessly, then laughed. “Hmm, I made kind of a mess of you.”

“That's fine,” Bucky replied. “I kinda like it.” He used his thumb to gather some of Steve's come from his stomach and sucked it into his mouth. It wasn't as bitter as his, and he hummed around his thumb. 

Steve looked at him for a moment before leaning in to kiss him deeply. “God, Bucky, you're gonna be the death of me.” He stretched out next to Bucky, head pillowed on his arm. “You wanna shower then sleep?”

Bucky pulled him into another kiss. “Sounds good to me.”

They showered together, washing each other carefully, and kissing under the spray until it cooled down enough to force them out. They dried off then climbed into bed together, Bucky's head resting on Steve's chest as he cuddled into his side. He felt Steve kiss the top of his head, and smiled. 

“Goodnight, Bucky.”

“Goodnight, Steve.”

Bucky smiled to himself and let the sound of Steve's heartbeat lull him to sleep. 

***

The next morning, Bucky woke up desperately needing to piss. He rolled over, off of Steve and padded softly through to the bathroom. His bladder taken care of, he went back through to the bedroom, bumping into Steve at the door. 

“Bucky! You're, uh. You're still here?”

Bucky's heart sank. “Was I not supposed to be?” he asked quietly. 

“Oh, god, Bucky.” Steve stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. “I'm glad you stayed. It's just I woke up and you weren't there, so I thought maybe you'd left.”

“Oh. No, I was just in the bathroom.”

“Oh. Good.” Steve laughed, nuzzling Bucky's neck. “I love your bed head.”

Bucky touched his hair self-consciously. It had come out of the bun as he slept and was sticking up all over the place. 

“It's a mess, I know.”

“It's cute,” Steve said, voice muffled against Bucky's shoulder. “Cute, cute, cute.”

Bucky blushed and squirmed as Steve pressed himself flush against Bucky's body. Bucky's cock responded to the close proximity fairly predictably, and he felt Steve smirk against his skin. 

“Hmm, is that for me?” Steve asked, running his hands down Bucky's back to squeeze his ass. 

“Fuck, if you want it to be,” Bucky managed, distracted by Steve's wandering hands. Steve spread Bucky's asscheeks and rubbed his asshole with a single finger. 

“Ever been fucked by a genetically enhanced super soldier?” Steve asked, grinning, and Bucky shook his head. “Do you wanna be?”

Bucky laughed. “How many people has that line worked on?”

“You'd be surprised,” Steve replied, pulling Bucky tighter against him. Bucky could feel Steve's hard cock rubbing against his hip, and shifted so he could stroke them both together. 

Bucky leaned in and kissed him deeply. “So how about you take me back to bed and show me just how a genetically enhanced super soldier fucks, hmm?”

Steve picked him up again, and Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, kissing him as he carried Bucky over to the bed. Steve laid Bucky on the bed, lying down on top of him as they continued to kiss. 

“Fuck, I could kiss you all day,” Steve said at length, reaching out to rummage around in the drawer of his bedside cabinet. 

“I've got nowhere to be today,” Bucky replied, biting his lip. 

Steve dropped the lube and a condom next to him on the bed. “That is good to know,” he murmured, kneeling up and spreading Bucky's legs. 

Bucky watched as Steve poured the lube over his fingers, then reached down, teasing at Bucky's asshole. 

“God, can't wait to be inside of you,” Steve said hoarsely, and Bucky moaned his agreement as Steve pushed in a finger. Steve kissed the inside of Bucky's knee as he began to move, slowly opening Bucky up. 

When Steve added a second finger and began to stretch him, Bucky started to stroke his own cock to distract himself from the slight sting. Steve lay down beside him, pulling him in for a deep kiss as he fingered him open. 

Bucky moaned as Steve pushed in a third finger, but then Steve was crooking his fingers just right, and Bucky cried out, hips coming off the bed. 

“Oh fuck yes Steve right there don't stop oh god oh my god,” he babbled against Steve's lips, and Steve grinned, pushing his own hard cock against Bucky's hip. 

Bucky was moaning almost constantly as Steve fingered him, and Steve kissed him again, and again. 

“God, Bucky, the noises you make,” Steve said with a breathless laugh. “Fuck, you're turning me on so much.”

“Nnngh, fuck, Steve, want your cock in me now,” Bucky groaned, and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, Bucky. Can't wait to push my cock inside your tight ass, fuck you until we both come.”

“Do it.”

Steve pulled his fingers out of Bucky's ass, then rolled on the condom and slicked up his cock. He lined himself up and began to push in, watching his cock slowly disappearing into Bucky's ass. Steve gasped, leaning down to drop a kiss on Bucky's nose. 

“Fuck, I fucking knew your ass would feel amazing,” Steve murmured. 

“God, Steve, love this, love the way you're filling me up. Feels so fucking good,” Bucky responded, and Steve grinned as he began to slowly move his hips. 

Bucky dug his nails into Steve's back as the sensations washed through him, almost overwhelming him with pleasure. Steve kept up the slow pace, occasionally leaning down to kiss Bucky softly. Bucky ran his hands down Steve's back to grab at his ass, feeling the muscles flex under his fingers as Steve moved. 

Steve fucked him like that for what felt like hours. Bucky had never been fucked like that before, like they had all the time in the world, like he was special, and it made his heart clench in his chest. 

But then Steve shifted his hips slightly, causing his cock to brush against Bucky's prostate, and Bucky let out a gasp as his cock jumped against his stomach. He grasped his own cock, spreading the precome around the head, before starting to stroke himself. 

“Yeah, Steve, come on. You can fuck me hard, make me come, please,” Bucky moaned. 

Steve began to pick up the pace, fucking Bucky hard and fast as Bucky rolled his hips to meet him. Steve was brushing against his prostate on every thrust, making Buck gasp and moan as he fisted his cock. He could feel his orgasm building, and dragged Steve down into a wet messy kiss. He was almost there, almost...

“Ohfuck _Steve_ ,” he gasped out against Steve's lips, coming with a groan. 

Steve thrust into him twice more before his hips stilled and he cried out Bucky's name. Steve's head dropped for a few moments as he caught his breath, then he grinned wickedly down at Bucky. 

“So,” he drawled, “how does it feel having just got fucked by a science experiment?”

Bucky hit him with a pillow.

***

After getting cleaned up, Steve made them both waffles and coffee, then played footsie with him as they sat at the dining table. 

“So, uh,” Steve began nervously. “How would you feel about doing this again sometime? Not just the sex!” he added hurriedly. “I mean, you know. Maybe make the whole ‘dating’ a regular thing?”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Bucky asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Um. Yes?”

Bucky gave him a long look. “Steve. Of course I'll be your boyfriend, are you kidding?”

Steve grinned in relief. “I mean, it won't be easy. I'm away a lot on missions, and…”

“Steve. I don't care. In case you haven't noticed, I really like you. So yeah, I'll be your boyfriend, with everything that entails.”

Steve picked up Bucky's hand and kissed the back, the romantic gesture making Bucky's heart flutter. Then Steve grinned. 

“Next time we go out, you should definitely wear that hoodie,” he said with a laugh, and Bucky glared, kicking at him under the table. Steve caught his foot between both of his, and threaded their fingers together. 

Bucky smiled. Steve might not be exactly as he'd imagined, but since he was better that wasn't actually a bad thing. 

Hell, Bucky might even wear the hoodie for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr where I am also velvetjinx!


End file.
